cucumberquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Parfait
Princess Parfait is the princess of the Doughnut Kingdom and the daughter of King Croissant. As a princess, Parfait likely knows the legend of the Nightmare Knight and the role she plays in aiding the Legendary Hero defeat him. However, since she's currently locked away in the same castle that the Nightmare Knight is now inhabiting, it won't be easy to reach her. Appearance Princess Parfait has very light skin, wavy pink hair, and green eyes. She has a slim build and is of average height. Parfait wears an elaborate princess dress with a collar resembling whipped cream, puffed sleeves resembling strawberries, and a plain pink bodice. On top of the plain pink skirt are two strawberry-like side puffs, and a cream-coloured apron with a heart design on it. Parfait also wears a crown that looks like a large pile of whipped cream with sprinkles and strawberries dotted through it, with a golden crown on top accompanied by four wafers. Parfait also wears a golden necklace with a carrot-shaped pendant around her neck. The carrot locket is heart-shaped, representing her undying love and devotion to Sir Carrot. Personality Parfait is the picture of royalty, but that doesn't mean she can't stand up for herself - on one occasion she even slaps Sir Tomato after his relentless harassment. She's emotional, thoughtful, and compassionate, and she and Sir Carrot have a very close relationship which remains strong even as the two are separated. She also has a french accent. Despite knowing the Nightmare Knight is a villain, Parfait attempts to reach out to him emotionally - which started after the Nightmare Knight protected her from Sir Tomato's advances. Although the Nightmare Knight was initially cold to (and baffled by) the idea of becoming friends, he eventually opened up to her. Relationships Sir Carrot: TBA BLT Trio: Parfait dislikes having them around, because they often bully her and are associated with Tomato, who she absolutely hates. However, when faced with the thought of kissing Tomato, Parfait reveals that she would rather kiss Bacon. Sir Tomato: While Parfait dislikes the BLT Trio in general, she hates Sir Tomato most of all. Sir Tomato is a rude braggart who tries to win Parfait's affections, despite knowing of her relationship with Carrot, and even threatened to throw away her precious carrot pendant unless she kissed him. She finds Sir Tomato so disgusting, however, that she would rather kiss a "pig", likely referring to Bacon. Thus, when the Nightmare Knight showed up to stop Tomato, Parfait felt extremely grateful. However, she was Nightmare Knight: TBA Abilities Parfait is very charming, and has been able to tentatively befriend the Nightmare Knight himself - and even convince him to deliver a letter for her. Parfait is skilled in drawing, and the pictures she showed Nightmare Knight were made by her own hand. Parfait's carrot pendant allows her to be magically connected to Sir Carrot, her lover, even when they were far away. In Chapter 3, upon realizing Sir Carrot has gotten her letter, Parfait empowers him with her love and faith, transforming Sir Carrot into a magical knight and giving him the courage he needed. In Chapter 5, it's shown that both she and Sir Carrot could communicate with each other through their pendants. Story Prologue Princess Parfait was Sir Carrot's fair lady and lover. When Cordelia and Peridot invaded Caketown and turned her father as well as most of the knights into stone, Parfait relied on Carrot to protect her from the villains and the traitor knights. But Carrot's cowardly nature got the best of him, and Parfait ended up being captured and imprisoned in her own castle. Sir Tomato took advantage of Parfait's captivity by trying to woo her, to Parfait's disgust. After she rebuffs Tomato's advances, Lettuce scolds her, only for Bacon to start eating Parfait's tea set. Having enough of the BLT Trio's presence, Parfait pushes all of them out of her room. She looks at her carrot pendant and begs Sir Carrot to rescue her soon. Chapter 1 TBA Trivia * According to Gigi DG, if Parfait were to get frozen yoghurt she would always want to try new things, but fall back on strawberry flavor with various berry toppings.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/84405744556/mcstronghuge-asked-you-does-dreamside-contain References Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Doughnut Kingdom Citizens